


your lips on mine (my lip gloss on yours)

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, markmin, markmin in love idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: “Your lip gloss is pretty, Na,” Mark can’t even bring himself to flush as the words leave his mouth, they’re all he’s thinking then. They’re words he’ll regret in the morning- if he remembers, but for now he loves the way they steal the breath right from Jaemin’s lungs.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	your lips on mine (my lip gloss on yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK AGAIN WITH MARKMIN. yes it is i, writing markmin in love once again. this one contains many kisses hehe :D underage drinking is mentioned so if youre uncomfy with that this one might not be the one for you. oh also! i listened to permission by new hope club the entire time i wrote this so i think it'll be a good addition idk if you wanna listen haha ! enjoy <3

Meeting Na Jaemin at this godforsaken party Mark has sneaked both him and Jeno into is exactly the opposite of what Mark needs in this house filled with smoke and alcohol induced teens. Mark’s been there for roundabouts an hour and he’s already almost one hundred percent sure his white t-shirt won’t make it through the night without staining some awful shade of yellow. Honestly, it’d been a bad decision on his part but there was nothing he could do now except zip it up under his Adidas jacket and hope for the best.

Mark swears for the millionth time since he’s arrived as he’s shoved into a corner by a group of guys who’ve had a little too much to drink. They scream loudly as one of them throws himself into the center of the circle and moves his body in a move that pains Mark to watch, he looks away as fast as he can. 

He’s already making moves to shove himself back into the kitchen when he senses the atmosphere around him shift. Sure enough, the reason for said change breaks through the awful formation, eyes lidded and hand wrapped around a half-empty bottle.

“Sorry ‘bout that Markie,” Jaemin props himself on the wall beside Mark, pressing himself tight against Mark’s side. There is barely enough room for Mark in this corner and yet here Na Jaemin is calling him Markie and invading his personal space- which Jaemin would argue never existed in a party setting in the first place but it doesn’t matter to Mark.

Mark is quick with his response. “Buzz off.”

“Oh? You don’t want me around?” Jaemin makes eyes at Mark, the ones Mark knows Jaemin uses on just about everyone. They’re specifically catered to help him have his way and Mark is only semi-immune.

“No, as a matter of fact,” Mark feigns disgust as Jaemin takes a swig of his bottle and offers it to him. “I don’t think I do.”

“You’re obviously all bark and absolutely no bite Mark Lee,” Jaemin grins and he’s got Mark’s heart wrapped around his pretty little finger already but Mark will never let Jaemin know that.

Mark stands straight, enough to make his shoulders look just that bit broader, a challenge. “Stick around and you might just find out for yourself.”

“I think I might have to do that then,” Jaemin leans close and leaves a kiss on the very corner of Mark’s lips. He stills for a second, gives Mark time to catch up and smirks like he’s got the world in his hands when he sees Mark’s eyes widen twofold. 

Mark can’t help but feel like Jaemin will be too much for him, like he’ll be reckless and passionate and so very grand, he’ll tear him apart at the seams. Mark is all for thrills but Jaemin seems like a little bit more than that; a little less holding him through the storm and a little more kissing him until he’s foolish and light headed enough to fly straight into it.

“I’ll see you around then,” Mark grins and maybe it comes off a bit arrogant, somewhere between pretentious and confident but he’s really just a bit lost in the shimmer of Na Jaemin. He looks down as he walks away, checking to make sure his feet still fall step after step, firmly on the ground. 

The next time Mark and Jaemin bump heads they’re outside of a local pub, both inevitably a little more tipsy than they should be and God the lighting here must make the world spin on its head because Mark swears Jaemin’s lips look like they’re begging to be kissed. 

Mark hopes the twinkling that catches the light right then, isn’t Jaemin’s peach lip gloss. He hopes he’s gained enough self control since the last time they’d met to stop himself from chasing after Jaemin’s lips and trapping them in his. 

The only thing that’d kept him from it during their last meeting had been Jeno’s yells for him to take him home. Had Jeno not tagged along that night, perhaps things would’ve ended a little differently. Or maybe, they’d have ended the same, Mark is sort of terrible at reading a crowded room.

“Your lip gloss is pretty, Na,” Mark can’t even bring himself to flush as the words leave his mouth, they’re all he’s thinking then. They’re words he’ll regret in the morning- if he remembers, but for now he loves the way they steal the breath right from Jaemin’s lungs.

“Really? I wore it just for you,” Jaemin grins, giggling like he’s completely lost his mind. Mark wouldn’t blame him if he had; Mark is so close to giving way to the growing insanity in him that begs him to let it take the reins, if only for tonight.

“For me?” It’s Mark's turn to giggle. 

They’re so close now. Jaemin’s breath fans across Mark’s cheeks and it tickles but it also serves as a reminder that if Mark simply moves an inch forward, if he stumbles even the slightest bit, he’ll have done the one thing he’s promised himself he’d never do.

“Yeah just so I could see what it’d look like once it was on you,” Jaemin smirks and it gets Mark’s heart racing in his chest. “I think it’ll bring out your eyes.”

Mark doesn’t ask Jaemin how he knew he’d run into him that night. Instead, he pulls Jaemin in and breaks his promise with the sweetest kiss he’s ever had the pleasure of taking part in. Jaemin doesn’t tell Mark he’s been wearing it everyday now, in hopes of spotting him, he simply holds tight to Mark’s collar and pulls him in as close as he can.

If asked, Mark and Jaemin say they’ve fallen into something this big, this fond and lovely after a few dates, a few more kisses. In reality, they both have no recollection of when their kisses go from being stolen, streetlights and alleyways, to gifts purely from affection and the need to show the entire world that love exists and blooms brightly within them.

“You two never leave each other's sides these days,” Jeno grimaces. “I’d say it was cute if I hadn’t noticed the smudge of Jaemin’s lip gloss on the ends of your lips, Mark. God can’t you guys makeout outside of uni? Somewhere far, and I mean very far, away from me?”

“You’re just jealous I found the love of my life at that party we went to all those months ago and all you did was stain your new shoes,” Mark grins, Jaemin’s hands play with his under the table. His head lays on Mark’s shoulder, it’s become so natural- so very Mark Lee and Na Jaemin of them, it makes Mark’s heart fill to the brim with love for the boy.

Jeno watches as Mark does this, already mentally preparing his spiel for Renjun; something about being left out every single time they hang out as a result of their inability to save their puppy love looks for when they’re out of the public eye.

“Hey Jaemin?” Mark lays his head on Jaemin’s. Jaemin hums a soft response, busy tracing circles onto Mark’s hands.

“I’m so glad you didn’t buzz off,” Mark giggles.

Jaemin moves from Mark’s shoulder to look Mark in the eye. 

“Me too, Markie.”

He leans in for another kiss and Mark accepts it easily. After all, who is Mark Lee to deny Na Jaemin of anything, especially kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this <3333 i love you markmin nation!! if you'd like to be friends my twt is httpminhyung and my cc is fairyjae <3


End file.
